La Estación Fantasma
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Espero que les guste esta adaptación de otro cuento del autor Nicolas Schuff, obviamente la versión original le pertenece a el :D Yo solo me tome la libertad de hacer que la pareja de la historia fuera Yaoi. One-Shot dedicado a mi papa por su cumpleaños :D -19/10- Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel comics :'(


Nota: Nuevamente hago una adaptación Hidashi y esta vez el narrador es…

Hiro Hamada! xD -En este fanfic tendría entre 20 años o yo que c*rajo se-

Espero que les guste esta adaptación de otro cuento del autor Nicolas Schuff, obviamente la versión original le pertenece a el :D Yo solo me tome la libertad de hacer que la pareja de la historia fuera Yaoi *w*

En fin, A trabajar se ha dicho! :)

 _Advertencia: Universo Alterno, Cosas supernaturales y tenebrosas, romance yaoi, etc._

* * *

Ahora puedo contarlo porque se que pasaron muchos años. Pero, en ese entonces, tuve miedo de estar loco o que todos me creyeran loco, que es parecido. Sin embargo, ya pasaron muchos años. Hoy lo recuerdo como un sueño, como una extraña pesadilla.

Yo aun era joven. Estudiaba de noche y trabajaba en un banco, en el centro de la ciudad. Pasaba allí casi todo el dia, frente a una computadora. Al mediodía tenia una hora libre para comer. Iba al mismo lugar: un barcito ruidoso, lleno de oficinistas, donde, según el dia, servían ravioles o Arroz con pollo.

Aquel dia se cumplían 2 años de mi trabajo en el banco. Nadie se acordaba, salvo yo, que, en realidad, quería olvidarlo. Ese trabajo me aburría. Para colmo, la mañana había empezado mal, mientras elaboraba unas complicadas planillas en la computadora, la maquina hizo de golpe un ruidito y se apago. Yo, con las manos todavía sobre el teclado, vi mi propia cara reflejada en la pantalla. Me vi pálido, aburrido, preocupado, me vinieron ganas de echarme a llorar **_(Autora: Aaaw, Pobrecito :()._**

Fui hasta el baño y me quede un rato allí, junto a una ventanita. Llovía y el agua más que mojar los vidrios parecía arañarlos.

* * *

Cuando regrese al escritorio, vi que la computadora había vuelto a funcionar, pero todo mi trabajo se había perdido. Quise explicarle a mi jefe lo ocurrido, y el me respondió:

-Si no fueras un buen empleado, pensaría que me estas mintiendo…-

-Usted puede pensar lo que quiera, _Señor_ -Dije remarcando el "Señor" para que el supiera que yo lo consideraba cualquier cosa, menos alguien respetable.

Sali del banco cuando ya casi era de noche. Aun lloviznaba, los autos circulaban con los faros encendidos, las luces de los carteles –Rojas, Verdes y Azules- se reflejaban sobre las calles mojadas. Me levante las solapas del piloto y camine 3 cuadras hasta la entrada del Subterráneo.

El andén estaba lleno de gente. Algunos leían el diario, otros miraban los televisores encendido que colgaban del techo. No bien llego el tren, la gente se abalanzo para entrar y conseguir un asiento. Yo quede de pie, apretujado, entre una señora que olía a cremas y un hombre que intentaba hablar por un teléfono celular.

Me dolía la cabeza; quería llegar a casa lo antes posible y acostarme, ya que ese dia no tenía clases. Miraba fijo por la ventanilla para no marearme: Podía ver las paredes negras del túnel, con todos esos cables y esos tubos. Pasaron una, dos, tres estaciones…Cada vez subia mas gente. Yo me bajaba en la 5ta estación. Sin embargo, entre la 4ta y la 5ta, apareció de pronto una estación nueva, desconocida. Yo hacia ese viaje todos los dias, pero jamás había visto aquella parada. Aunque el subte siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, sin detenerse, vi todo como en camara lenta.

 ** _La misteriosa estación estaba sin terminar. Era muy vieja o, tal vez, muy nueva. En sus paredes sucias había dibujos oscuros. Eran figuras grandes, extrañas, como de animales o insectos gigantes. Un tubo fluorescente colgaba medio suelto del techo y emitía una luz pobre parpadeante. En el suelo había basura y hasta me pareció ver ratas entre los desperdicios._**

 ** _En medio del andén pude distinguir a 2 hombres, sentados en un banco de cemento. Parecían obreros, tenían cascos y trajes de trabajo. Pero cuando el subte pasó frente a ellos, les vi las caras…O lo que quedaba de ellas. Los hombres tenían el rostro consumido: la piel sobre los huesos, era amarilla, cenicienta, y sus ojos…, sus ojos, muy hundidos, eran blancos. Aquellos hombres estaban muertos y sus miradas se clavaron por unos segundos en mí. Me pareció que sonreían…_**

En ese momento sentí verdadero terror. Fue como si tuviera dentro del cuerpo un animal vivo, de muchas patas, que me subia desde la panza a la garganta. Después escuche un zumbido penetrante dentro de la cabeza, vi todo negro y me desmaye.

* * *

Cuando desperté, estaba recostado en un banco, en la última estación. Un hombre me apoyaba un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente.

-Hola-Me dijo sonriendo

-Donde estoy?-Pregunte asustado-Que me paso?-

-Creo que te bajo la presión-Me explico el hombre-no te caíste al suelo porque el subte estaba lleno-

-Gracias-Dije, mientras le devolvía el pañuelo y trataba de incorporarme.

-Te sentís mejor?-

-Si…No se…Tuve un dia largo-Me excuse. No quería explicarle todo, además no estaba seguro de lo que había visto.

Me arregle un poco la ropa e intente pararme. De pronto, recordé la macabra estación y las piernas se me aflojaron. El hombre me ayudo a sostenerme.

-No queres que te acompañe?-Pregunto-Me parece que estas por enfermarte…-

Lo mire, tenia mi edad, más o menos. Algo en el me transmitió confianza. Le dije:

-Por lo menos salgamos de aca. Necesito respirar aire fresco-

Afuera, la lluvia continuaba. Respire profundo y el aire de la noche me reanimo.

-Me llamo Tadashi-Dijo el.

Yo me presente, y caminamos un rato en silencio. Tadashi me pregunto:

-No queres tomar un café? Te va a hacer bien-

Yo le dije que si. Todavía no quería quedarme solo y volver a casa. Entramos a un bar pequeño y calido, y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana. Las paredes del bar estaban adornadas con cuadritos. Eran fotos en blanco y negro de puentes de todo el mundo.

-Sabes?-Me dijo Tadashi-Antes de desmayarte abriste muy grandes los ojos. Pusiste una cara de susto tremenda…¡Yo mismo me asuste!-

Comprendí entonces que, en el vagón Tadashi me había estado observando. Sonreí, pero no dije nada. Realmente, Tadashi era lindo. Me gustaron sus manos, su sonrisa. Tenía una nariz grande que le daba un aspecto cómico.

* * *

Después de tomar el café me sentí mejor. En la calle estaba dejando de llover.

-Me parece que voy a ir yendo para casa-Dije

Cuando nos despedimos, Tadashi me pidio mi numero de teléfono. Se lo di. Y antes de irme, le pregunte:

-Tadashi, vos crees en fantasmas?-

El se quedo en silencio un instante.

-Me parece que no-Respondió. Y después agrego-Porque? Sos un fantasma?-

Yo me reí, le dije:

-Ya se que estoy pálido y doy miedo!-

-A mi-Soltó Tadashi, sin vueltas-Lo único que me da miedo es no volver a verte…-

La verdad es que nunca me habían dicho una cosa así. Senti que la sangre me subia a las mejillas y, en un segundo me puse todo colorado.

-Ves?-Dijo el-Ya no estas tan pálido!-

Nos despedimos.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en el trabajo, repase lo ocurrido y empeze a sentir miedo. Y si la estación no existía? Y si todo había sido un producto de mi Imaginación? Y si la estación existía, pero solo yo podía verla? Y si me estaba volviendo loco? Justo ahora que había conocido a un hombre que me gustaba…!

A las 6 Sali del trabajo y camine hasta el subte. Para mi sorpresa, Tadashi me esperaba allí, en la entrada. Tenía una flor en la mano, era una flor rara de color anaranjado.

-Mi Tía dice que ahuyenta a los fantasmas-Dijo Tadashi acomodándome la flor en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta-Te molesta que viaje con vos?-

-Para nada-Le conteste. Bajamos juntos al andén, enseguida empeze a temer que aquella estación volviera a aparecer y que otra vez me desmayara…Paso una estación, luego otra y otra. Cuando dejamos atrás la 4ta, me puse muy tenso. Sin darme cuenta, le tome la mano a Tadashi. El apretó mi mano en la suya, fue muy lindo, aun recuerdo la sensación. Era como si mi mano fuera un pajarito dentro de la suya.

El subte iba ya a gran velocidad y las vías chirriaban en las curvas. Nos estábamos acercando. Pero, justo en ese momento las luces del vagón titilaron. Las bombitas de golpe se apagaron todas al mismo tiempo. Durante unos segundos, todo quedo a oscuras. Yo temblé, cerré los ojos. Escuche la voz de Tadashi, que me decía al oído:

-Tranquilo, es un apagón, nomás-

Y luego, cuando volvió la luz al vagón, vi que ya estábamos llegando a la siguiente estación. El subte aminoraba la velocidad. Yo no había visto nada, pero sudaba.

* * *

Desde ese día, nunca más quise tomar el subte. Preferí olvidarme, o tratar de olvidarme. Nisiquiera le conté a Tadashi lo que había pasado. Y eso que empezamos a salir, y nos pusimos de novios.

Pero lo cierto es que no me olvide y, por eso, ahora lo cuento. Así que, si alguna vez pasan por ahí y ven lo mismo que yo vi, por lo menos saben que no son los únicos. Y eso, aunque no lo crean, a veces es un gran consuelo.

 ** _Fin del Susto xD_**

* * *

Bien, creo...que aquí se termina la "adaptación" o como quieran llamarla xD

En fin, espero que a mi papa le haya gustado este cuento versión Yaoi por su cumpleaños, ojala no me odie y espero que entienda que este cuento es un universo totalmente OPUESTO a la película de Big Hero 6 asi que...Hiro y Tadashi no están relacionados xD

Un saludo! dejen reviews :) La historia también esta en Wattpad!

N3k00-Ch4N

PD: Mi cuenta de Wattpad es Neko-Ch4n

PD 2: Ya se que el cumpleaños de mi papa es el Lunes pero...decidí subir el fanfic hoy por ese día no voy a poder subirlo :(

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
